


Letterman

by skywarrior108



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarrior108/pseuds/skywarrior108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn gives Rachel a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letterman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published in August 2011. This is quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written.

"Hey, Rachel, walk me to my car?" Quinn asked her girlfriend of nearly three months as they exited McKinley after glee club had let out. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked curiously, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Quinn simply smiled, enjoying the way Rachel lit up. "You'll see."

Moments later, they arrived at her red Volkswagen Beetle. Quinn popped open the trunk, placing her gym bag inside before reaching down and grabbing her gift for Rachel. She turned and faced her girlfriend, not wanting to miss a second of her reaction.

"I want you to have this," she said, holding it out for Rachel to see.

"Quinn…" Rachel said, her eyes widening as she realized what Quinn was holding. "This is your letterman."

"That's right," she replied with an amused smile as she unfolded her jacket and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders. She gently gripped the letterman's collar and drew her girlfriend into her body until they were standing hip-to-hip, before sliding her hands down and around to clasp behind Rachel's lower back. "I want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend. No more hiding."

Rachel looked up at Quinn through her lashes as a shy smile graced her lips. Her chocolate brown eyes shined with happiness, and Quinn couldn't stop herself from grinning at the sight. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Rachel's, tasting her girlfriend's vanilla lip gloss. Rachel moved her mouth gently against Quinn's in response, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, and melting into their embrace.

After a moment, Quinn pulled back, brushing her nose against Rachel's. Rachel smiled softly as her eyes met Quinn's once more.

"You really don't care what people will say?" she asked quietly, still somewhat in awe.

"I really don't," Quinn assured her. "I'm lucky to have you, and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend. I just wish I'd had the guts to do this sooner. You don't know how many times I've imagined you wearing my letterman."

Tears of happiness pricked Rachel's eyes at Quinn's words. "You know I didn't mind waiting," she said. "It was so worth it. You don't know how happy you've made me. And not just by giving me your letterman, but just by being you. You're an amazing girl, Quinn Fabray."

Hearing those words filled Quinn with a pleasant warmth, even if she didn't exactly agree. "If anyone is amazing, it's you," she countered with a slight shake of her head. "I love you, Rachel Berry," she declared softly, before kissing her girlfriend soundly. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Rachel replied with a content smile before pulling back slightly to slip her arms into the letterman, and Quinn admired her with an adoring smile as she did so.

Already, Quinn loved the way Rachel looked wearing her jacket.

"How do I look?" she asked, striking a playful pose.

"Like the head cheerleader's girlfriend," Quinn replied with a satisfied smile as she pulled Rachel back into her arms, loving the way they just _fit_ together so perfectly.

Rachel nestled her head under Quinn's jaw, and the two girls soaked each other in. Tomorrow, everyone would know that Rachel was hers, and Quinn couldn't wait.


End file.
